


Un salto del altura

by Sinomo



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Por alusiones: avengers, Spiderpool - Freeform, Xmen, locuras de deadpool
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinomo/pseuds/Sinomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cuando el increíblemente guapo, adorable, heroico y maravilloso Deadpool se está a punto de tirar de lo alto de un edificio, recuerda lo que le ha llevado a eso"</p><p>O, básicamente, la historia de cómo un golpe en la cabeza hace que Deadpool se vuelva filosófico y quiera contar los últimos dos días. </p><p>"Te has dejado varios apelativos maravillosos hacia mi persona"</p><p>Cállate y deja que lean el One Shot. No me hagas coserte la boca. </p><p>"Estás escribiendo, no hablando"</p><p>Probablemente el siguiente One Shot trate de cómo la autora tortura a Deadpool hasta que deja de tener ganas de hablar. </p><p>"..."</p><p>Exacto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un salto del altura

Estaba en el borde del edificio, con un lanzador de red de araña y vestido de paleto Spidermaniaco. Las piernas me temblaban, no es que al caer y espachurrarme contra el suelo me fuera a matar, pero podía hacer mucho daño.

Y, como buen lector, te preguntarás cómo he llegado a esta situación. Vamos, adelante, pregúntame "Tito Pool, ¿por qué estás haciendo el canelo como un imbécil?"

Bueno, querido lector, el Tito Pool te sacará de la duda. Básicamente porque tengo que mentalizarme para no cagarme encima al tirarme por aquí.

Así que voy a empezar por el principio:

Al principio, sólo había oscuridad. Entonces, dios...

Bueno, me saltaré esta parte que es un coñazo hasta llegar a hace 48 horas.

 **48 horas atrás** :

Estaba tranquilamente andando por la Gran Manzana, sintiéndome tranquilo, el viento azotando mis largos cabellos dorados, el sol en mi piel bronceada y un buen humor maravilloso.

¿Qué? ¿Que no te lo crees?

Bueno, haces bien. Estaba en el maldito Bronx con mi típica cara de mala hostia, un humor de mierda (que es maravilloso, lo sé), a media noche y la ropa llena de sangre de un pequeño altercado en la taberna de Comadreja.

Se siente.

Estaba yo, ensimismado, pensando en el origen del universo y en si Al había vuelto a intentar cocinar de nuevo para desgracia de mi casa, cuando algo se cayó encima mío.

Bueno, algo no. Alguien.

Ese alguien era un toca-huevos que me encantaba. Con su traje rojo y azul con dibujitos de arañas y telas. Un capullo adorable, que me ignoraba y me evitaba como si fuera un engendro.

Sí, ya, estoy deformado, pero definitivamente tampoco es para tanto.

Volviendo al momento, el pequeño angelito cayó a mis brazos como... Una vaca aterrizando tras una caída y yo pude sujetarle. Era bastante más grande que él, que parecía tener el cuerpo de un crío de dieciocho años. Oye, es legal y lo sabéis.

Spiderman parecía aturdido, como si el golpe hubiera jodido alguna parte de su cabeza. Bien, en ese momento, podía aprovecharme de él o, en cambio, huír del tipo de arena que venía detrás del confundido héroe.

(Escogí la segunda, tu duda ofende)

Corrí como un maníaco, con Spidey (sí, con mote y todo porque soy así de chulo) en brazos, mientras que él cabeza-cuadrada-de-arena nos seguía por la calle. Pegué un salto cuando un enorme puño de arena se estampó contra el suelo, lugar en el que antes mi valeroso cuerpo se encontraba.

Una idea pasó entonces por la magistral y perfecta mente de vuestro querido Deadpool. Una idea sublime que no se le había ocurrido a nadie antes.

Agua.

Normalmente no me cuesta mucho saltar de edificio en edificio, pero con una carga entre brazos, mi velocidad estaba ralentizada. Fue entonces, cuando noté que, realmente, Spidy era un paso muerto, que quizás haya perdido el conocimiento y no fuera el shock.

Lo que fuera, luego iba a tener que pagarme con algo, iba a cobrármelo. Desde la parte de arriba de los edificios, la ciudad daba asco, me di cuenta cuando estuve a punto de pisar un charco de un extraño y sospechoso tono negro. Necesitaba un lavado y rápido. Se notaba que nadie limpiaba los putos tejados.

"¡Vuelve aquí, Spiderman!'dijo el monstruoche. Y una mierda, no se lo creía ni él que iba a detenerme. Seguí corriendo hasta ver el hermoso consorcio de aguas. El maravilloso y viejo consorcio que estaba que se caía, en una de las partes más alejadas del centro de la ciudad, cerca del río, de la parte antigua de las fábricas y el bosque.

En ese momento, algo me hizo caer. El puño de arena de mierda me había dado en la pierna, haciéndome lanzar un grito (todo MUY masculino) cuando mi pierna hizo un crack y se jodió. Empujé con suavidad a Spidey, evitándole que le hicieran nada.

Hice la croqueta, salvándome por poco de otro golpe. Me quedé cara a cara con la cara encabronada.

"Bueno... Serás mucho de arena, pero el mal aliento mañanero ahí está, ¿no, campeón?" Le dije de la manera más irónica posible.

Al parecer no le hizo mucha gracia mi chispeante chiste, porque lanzó su gordo cuerpo encima de mí. Me aparté por milímetro, me puse en pie, recoloqué mi pierna (apenas sí salió un gemido de dolor masculino y testosterónico).

"¡La madre que lo parió!" Grité. Pero no tenía tiempo.

Debía irme de ahí, coger a Spidey y llevar a Sandman a la torreta de agua.

Con todo el dolor, en serio, TODO el dolor, de mi cuerpo, corrí hacia el cuerpo inerte y, alzándome de nuevo, corrí hacia el edificio. No había ni dios por lo obvio, quiero decir, era la una de la madrugada, ¿Quién estaba tan loco como para estar currando a esa hora?

La puerta estaba cerrada, y gruñí por lo bajo. La pierna estaba casi curada, pero no podría darle una patada lo suficientemente fuerte como para abrirla sin rompérmela de nuevo, así que me puse a buscar algo a mi alrededor para poder abrir. No había nada, sólo arbolitos y mierdas.

No había ni rastro de Sandman, cosa que me ponía aún más nervioso. No me gustaba no saber dónde estaban mis contrarios, podían pillarme desprevenido.

"¡HEY! ¿Quién anda ahí?" Entonces me llegó la voz del guardia de seguridad. Una sonrisa debajo de la máscara hizo que el material se me pegara un poco más a la piel.

Sí señor.

"Oh, sólo soy una dulce girl scout que se ha perdido" dije en alto, manteniéndome en la oscuridad. Su linterna me dio de lleno cuando apoyé mi cuerpo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"¿Qué mierdas? ¿Spiderman?" Eso me hizo ponerme recto y suspirar.

No se suponía que tenía que decir eso. Así que saqué una de las katanas. Ya le daría yo Spiderman.

Diez minutos más tarde, llaves en mano, un "Deadpool" escrito con cuchillo y un desmayado después, abrí la puerta.

Sabía que el gigante de arena sería tan idiota como para meterse detrás mío. Cargué a mi espalda a Spiderman porque para poder llevarlo era más cómodo y fácil, y entré.

La presa era gigante, pero a mí realmente me importaba el tanque de agua al que se accedía por las escaleras de la derecha. Fui directo, cuando un latigazo en el estómago me sacó el aire. Me di la vuelta mientras caía para no aplastar con mi cuerpo al más pequeño.

En una frase corta: me comí el suelo. Estaba bueno, con un ligero sabor a cemento.

Me levanté con la katana en la mano, girándola para cortar la extremidad que se abalanzaba contra mí.

Obviamente no corté una mierda porque era de puta arena, pero impedí su avance a nosotros. Estábamos encima del agua, y yo no iba a poder llegar al tanque, de eso no cabía dudas.

Tenía que hacer algo.

El suelo metálico vibraba cada ver que el cara cuadrada daba al suelo porque había logrado esquivar un golpe.

"No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero da igual la cantidad de Spiderman que haga o entrene. Puedo con todos vosotros" vaya por dios. El segundo en una noche, menos mal que está era una buena noche.

Me decidí a hacer algo, rápido. No tenía una Bat-señal para llamar a nadie (los x-men me habían quitado el busca porque les gastaba bromas a la noche. Pero vamos, no eran nada divertidos) y escapar no era una opción.

Así que hice lo único inteligente en ese momento.

Que no, coño. No abandoné a Spiderman a su suerte, podría, pero no lo hice.

Me lancé contra el cuerpo más grande y lo empujé conmigo, para que ambos cayéramos a la catarata.

Todo SÚPER heroico, lo sé.

Y habría salido bien si el hijo de su madre no se hubiera agarrado a la barandilla, inclinando el puente en el que, oh, sorpresa, estaba Spiderman desmayado. Y si te preguntas si todo esto se puede poner peor, espera y verás. El pequeño angelito se resbaló, cayendo.

Inconsciente.

Al agua helada.

Bueno, ese era un GRAN inconveniente. Yo aún estaba sujeto del cuerpo de Sandman para evitar caerme. Suspiré de manera audible, y con la katana corté los brazos del piso, haciéndonos caer a ambos.

El gritó de miedo, yo estaba centrado en encontrar a Spiderman en el agua turbia.

Aunque un manchurrón rojo y azul era difícil que pasara desapercibido en el agua.

Nadé hasta donde estaba el cuerpo flotante y lo llevé a la superficie. Me gustaba nadar, pero esta situación era, definitivamente, nada apta para alardear de técnicas de flotación.

Estábamos ya afuera, la corriente nos había arrastrado, así que llevé el cuerpo inerte a la orilla. Se dejó caer y yo, realmente, temí que muriera. Mis sospechas se fundamentaron cuando la vi.

Algunos pensarían que ver a la muerte daría un miedo de cagarse. Pues bueno, sí, era cierto. Muerte tenía su pálido rostro pintado como una calavera mexicana, una capucha que dejaba su rostro en semi-oscuridad y los brazos llenos de extraños tatuajes.

"De eso nada, zorra" gruñí. Quité la capucha de Spiderman y le hice la respiración asistida. Es decir, el boca a boca.

Y, os juro, que fue como si la fábrica de desechos químicos que había cerca nuestro hubiera explotado en millones de colores y unicornios.

Spiderman tosió en un momento, cortándome el subidón de color, y tosió y vomitó agua a un lado.

Y, ¿Sabéis qué? Nadie había sido tan encantador como él vomitando agua.

"¿Deadpool?"

 **Volviendo al tiempo presente** :

De nuevo, era consciente del presente, me temblaban las piernas.

Tenía que saltar. Debía hacerlo. Vi a Spidey desde lejos y esa fue la seña para que me tirara.

Mierda.

Respiré hondo, lancé la telaraña y... Me tiré.

Sin embargo, antes de que veais cómo me como el muro, volvamos 24 horas antes.

**24 horas antes (gracias por la intro)**

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favorcito"

"No"

"Por fiiiiii"

"¡Ya vale!" Spidey se giró haciéndose el encabronado, a pesar de que ambos sabíamos que no se había enfadado, al menos no realmente.

Después de que hubiera pasado el incidente del beso/respiración asistida, lo que fuera, había perseguido por todas partes a Spiderman para que me diera una cita. Una simple y cochina cita.

Pero nada, el tío era difícil.

"Sólo una cita. Mañana, una oportunidad" Spiderman se llevó la mano a la cara y refunfuñó, seguramente cansado por mi insistencia.

"Aunque mañana pudiera, que no puedo, ¡No quedaría contigo!" Llavó las manos al aire. "Mira, Deadpool, tío, te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas rescatado y te debo una, pero..."

"No quiero que me debas una.. Quiero una cita" protesté. "¿Por qué mañana no?"

"Estoy bastante estresado, no necesito que vengas tú y lo empeores. Mañana inauguran la nueva parte del museo sobre el Capitán América y estará ahí el alcalde. Creen que va a haber un ataque y esperan que Spiderman esté ahí" dijo, frustrado.

"¿Y eso es un problema por qué...?" Pregunté, esperando a que continuase.

"Mi jefe me ha pedido que esté ahí cubriendo cómo aparece Spiderman. Es decir, que como no me divida, poco voy a poder hacer" negó con la cabeza.

"Espera, vamos a recapitular. Si no estás ahí como fotógrafo, te despiden. Si vas ahí como fotógrafo y te vistes de Spiderman si hay un problema, te despiden. Y si no vas como Spiderman, directamente te despiden porque no hay fotos que hacer y la gente muere. ¿Me equivoco?" Pregunté, enumerándolos buen. Tenía la más brillante idea que podía haber.

"Sí. Estoy jodido"

"Y si, en un hipotético caso, alguien te ayudará a que pasaras esto saliéndote con la tuya... Alguien como que... Está interesado o algo así, ¿le darías una cita? ¿Fuera quien fuera?" Pregunté. Él parecía un poco perdido.

Joder, desde luego que sí" asintió. "Pero nadie puede porque están demasiado ocupados. Simplemente tienes que ver lo enchochada que está el Capitán con lo de Bucky, y blackwidow no está mucho mejor"

"Bueno, achicharraron el cerebro de su amor de hace ochenta años. Yo no sé cómo reaccionaría" me encogí de hombros. "¿Y los demás?"

"X-men están en una misión secreta, los cuatro fantásticos desaparecidos en su torre, Ironman y Pepper celebrando su aniversario, Hawkeye en una misión con Darevil, y Elektra y Hulk aún en el avión invisible" Enumeró las cosas con los dedos. Tan adorable con ese traje apretado.

"Comprendo" un suspiro pequeño a través de la máscara me hizo tomar la decisión. Yo lo haría, sí señor. Me vestiría de él y me haría pasar por Spiderman. Pero no podía decírselo, no así, al menos. Ya lo vería él por sí mismo.

 **Presente** :

Y sí, es una tontería. Pero una cita, era una cita. Y si me rompía todos los huesos del cuerpo pero podría contarlo como anécdota a nuestros hijos en el futuro, que me lincharán, pensaba hacerlo con estilo. Unas mini Deadpoolinas corriendo por cara y con Spidey detrás de ellas echándolas la bronca, mientras un mini Spiderman duerme encima mío mientras veo la televisión.

Me permití soñar y lo hice a lo grande.

Así pues, me dejé caer, usando los cacharros esos que me había hecho Reed Richards. O tal vez yo hubiera sido tan cansino que casi me los había lanzado a la cara.

La gente, a mí torpe y horrible paso, iba señalándome diciendo "mira, es Spiderman, que guay". Yo sólo rezaba para que él hiciera la mejor fotografía del momento, aunque poco a poco mi confianza fue a mayor. El aire en mi cara tapada, la sensación de caer, pero no, mi cuerpo balanceándose. Oh, sí. Vale, me gustaba.

Y cuando cerré los ojos para disfrutar de la experiencia, fue cuando me comí el muro.

Así que, queridos niños, ¿Cuál es la enseñanza que nos deja esto? ¿Que esnifar coca cuando tienes catorce es malo? ¿Que impresionar a alguien tirándote desde rascacielos es malo? ¿Que soy un bastardo que se cura rápido?

La respuesta es SÍ a todo ello, pero quiero acotar una cosa más.

Spiderman me dio la cita para cuando los huesos se me hubieran reconstruido.

Así que el verdadero mensaje de esto es que tú se cansino, un plasta y un repetitivo, pero si alguien, con un beso te hace ver colores dentro de una capucha, a media noche al lado de una fábrica abandonada, no lo sueltes ni aunque te echen matarratas.


End file.
